robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elvis
Elvis was a robot that competed in Series 1 and 2 of Robot Wars. It was a cone-shaped robot armed with a lifting ramp that could lift 50kg, and 12-inch circular saw on the back. In all of its appearances, it featured a toy head of its namesake, Elvis Presley, on its top. In Series 1 it had a sparkling black shell (which represented the outfit Elvis himself wore during his early years as a musician) and was armed with a pneumatically-driven rivet ram, with a spiked tip. In both series, the body could be raised and lowered, although much higher in Series 1. Robot History Series 1 In its Gauntlet run Elvis attempted to go over the ramp, but its low ground clearance resulted in it getting stuck. Being stuck on the ramp, it was unable to move as its shell and paintwork was then ruined by Sergeant Bash's circular saw which then shattered, being made from hardened steel. Its distance of 2.75m placed it sixth overall in its heat, resulting in it being eliminated. Series 2 Elvis returned for Series 2 with brand new weapons, a new suit (said to represent Elvis's "Vegas Years" by the team) and a new, larger head. Elvis started the Gauntlet by driving towards the wall, it tried to break through the bricks by using its lifter, but Elvis didn't have the power to break through entirely. However it had managed to travel further than Bodyhammer so Elvis qualified for the Trial which was Robotic Soccer. Elvis started quite slowly and as Razer swiftly scored the first goal, Sergeant Bash set Elvis on fire. Behemoth then scored and was followed through by Inquisitor. This left only Milly-Ann Bug against Elvis. Both Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash decided to take down Milly-Ann Bug and burnt the hair and cut into the shell. Elvis meanwhile slowly and after a few misses managed to nudge the ball over the line and qualify for the arena. In the arena Semi-Final, Elvis came up against Behemoth, who had become the new heat favourites now after the demise of Razer. The battle that ensued featured both robots pushing each other around until Elvis broke down in the PPZ, before being set upon by the House Robots, at one point being burnt by Sergeant Bash's flamethrower. However despite being eliminated, Elvis' head still remained in one piece. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Gauntlet *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 3-7: Did not enter Trivia *Elvis was nominated for the Best Design Award of Series 2, but lost to Razer. *Elvis was the first machine to redeem itself in the Gauntlet, succeeding in passing the stage in Series 2, having failed in Series 1. However, its run of 3.7m was one of the worst in Series 2 and it placed fifth. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots to defeat a seed